Dans les rues de Londres
by lauryne1225
Summary: Jacob Frye est un enfant des rues, il connait par cœur les rues de Londres. Pourtant il n'y a pas toujours vécu. Non, la brun a vécu treize ans dans un orphelinat jusqu'au jours où il s'en est échappé avec sa meilleure amie, trois ans après l'adoption de sa jumelle. Mais après leur arrivée dans la capitale Anglaise, les choses pourraient prendre une toute autre tournure...
1. Prologue

Hey ! Alors voilà nouvelle histoire, je vous laisse la découvrir !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les OC's !

* * *

Orphelinat de Manchester, Mars 1860.

-Jacob ?

Silence.

-Jacob ?!

-Hum?

Le susnommé leva la tête vers une dame d'environ cinquante ans, la peau blanche comme le lait et marquée par les années. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, parsemée de mèches grises comme beaucoup des autres nurses de l'orphelinat. Pourtant elle était différente des autres : elle n'avait pas cet air renfrogné qu'elles ont toutes. Et surtout elle avait réussi à faire confiance au petit brun, le petit garnement qui courait dans les couloirs, qui n'écoutait pas en cours et qui, souvent, s'échappait de sa chambre pour aller on ne sait où.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? On ne répond pas aux insultes par la violence physique.

-Je sais Evelyne. Répond-il en baissant les yeux.

Evelyne s'approcha de Jacob avec un chiffon mouillé. Elle appuya sur les blessures du garçon qui fronça les sourcils à la sensation qui n'était pas des plus agréables. Une fois les plais cautérisée, la femme s'accroupit en face de Jacob. Elle pausa sa main sur sa joue encore rouge à cause des coups.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça ils t'enverront dans une usine ou tu travailleras jour et nuit pour une misère. Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le matelas du lit, il aurait aimé passer à travers du mur sur lequel il était adossé mais il en était incapable malheureusement.

-Tu es un beau jeune homme Jacob, intelligent de sur croix. Tu as une belle vie devant toi.

-Pourtant je suis toujours ici.

Le vieille soupira et se releva.

-On n'y peut rien si ta sœur a été adoptée, tu devrais être content pour elle. Ça va faire trois ans Jacob que tu ressasses la même excuse.

Le brun ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa son front dessus. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses. C'est comme ça que ses camardes trouverait le moyen de l'embêter encore plus et il n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir une nouvelle corvée de vaisselle. Les larmes coulèrent tout de même, en silence sur ses joues. Sa sœur lui manquait terriblement. Sa jumelle, sa moitié. Trois ans seulement. Comment le temps peut-il passer aussi lentement ? Comment pouvait-il avoir survécu à une aussi longue séparation ? Il mériterait une médaille pour ça.

Evelyne quitta la pièce après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit et referma doucement la porte sans bruit. Jacob s'allongea de tout son long dans son lit. Il sécha ses larmes et regarda le plafond en silence. Mais le silence ne resta pas longtemps lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la fenêtre. D'un coup, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir et laissa entrer une petite brune toute souriante. Elle l'enlaça, ce qui surprit Jacob. Il s'éloigna et planta son regard vert dans le celui bleu océan de la fillette.

-Gwen ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Gwen passa ses mains dans son dos, tortilla ses pieds et acquiesça. Elle tapota une sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

-Je te montrerai là-haut.

Elle pointa le plus haut toit de l'orphelinat. Jacob s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre quand la brunette lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu me prête un pantalon et une chemise ? Parce qu'en robe, j'aurais perdu d'avance.

Il attrapa des vêtements dans un tiroir qu'il donna à son amie puis se retourna pour la laisser se changer tranquillement. Gwen, enfin Gwendolyn Kaylinn de son vrai nom, était sa meilleure amie depuis 5 ans maintenant. Ils se voyaient dans la cours du bas lorsqu'il rejoignait sa sœur. Après son départ ils commencèrent leur petit manège, passant le soir par la fenêtre pour se rejoindre sur les toits et discuter ou préparer quelques bêtises. Ils en avaient de l'imagination pour se divertir durant les longues journées.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ils se lancèrent dans une course jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Gwen était rapide, certes, mais Jacob du haut de ses treize ans était plus fort et plus agile, il gagna donc encore une fois la course.

-Tu commences à me rattraper. Dit le brun essoufflé.

-Hehe, tu vas voir tu ne seras plus aussi fière quand ça arrivera. Répondit-elle.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils s'assirent et observèrent les étoiles, pour un mois de mars la nuit restait douce et agréable. De là où ils étaient on pouvait apercevoir les lumières de tous Manchester. Ils vivent dans cette ville depuis treize ans environ maintenant mais pourtant ils ne la connaissent absolument pas. Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont jamais sortis de l'orphelinat. Jacob se tourna vers Gwen et lui demanda ce qu'elle cachait dans cette sacoche. La fillette sorti une grosse bourse du sac et la tendit à son ami. Il l'ouvra et regarda les pièces qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

-Mais où as-tu eu ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Quand tu t'es battu tout à l'heure, ça a attiré l'attention de la directrice. Je suis alors rentrée dans son bureau et j'ai trouvé une grosse bourse. Je l'ai prise et… TADAH !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ?

-Ba à ton avis ? On va partir !

-Quoi ? Mais où ?

-A Londres ! En plus je suis sure qu'Evie est là-bas !

L'évocation du nom de sa sœur n'emballa pas pertinemment Jacob. Evelyne lui avait dit, Evie était partie en France, de l'autre côté de la mer. Il ne la reverra jamais. Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur.

-Gwen…soupira-t-il. On ne trouvera pas Evie à Londres. Elle est partie en France.

-Et qu'est ce qui nous empêche de partir ? Tu comptes rester jusqu'à quand dans cette endroit pourris ? On a possibilité de refaire notre vie !

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte c'est dangereux ! On pourrait déjà visiter Manchester, ça serait déjà pas mal.

Gwen fit la moue, ça ne lui plaisait surement pas que Jacob soit aussi raisonnable. Elle aussi vivait ici depuis toute petite et n'avait qu'une envie, s'échapper.

-On trouvera bien où se réfugier avec tout cet argent. Et au pire on pourra toujours revenir.

Elle tendit la main à son meilleur ami. Il hésita un instant, partir, tout recommencer ? Avoir une vie peut-être meilleure? Ou encore pire? Non il ne voulait pas croupir dans cet endroit. Il attrapa la main de Gwen et ils se précipitèrent vers une échelle pour descendre du toit et sortir pour la première fois de l'orphelinat où ils avaient passé treize longues années.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà ! Premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'avais eu de puis un certain temps eu l'idée que les jumeaux ai pu aller dans un orphelinat. Maintenant plus qu'à voir qu'elle sera la tournure des choses !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Alors avant de commencer je vous préviens le premier chapitre de base est finalement devenu un prologue, afin qu'on comprenne la suite et les personnages etc.. Ensuite regardé bien la date au début que vous ne soyez pas totalement perdu.  
**

* * *

Londres 1865

Jacob se tenait sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment, accroupis, il analysait la situation. Trois gardes étaient en contre bas pour surveiller la porte d'entrer, quelques fenêtres étaient ouvertes et enfin il y avait un accès possible par le toit. Les choix étaient multiples. Mais le résultat restait le même : dérober cet argent voler et le rendre aux orphelins de la ville. Une simple mission pour Frye qui avait maintenant l'habitude de ce genre d'action. Le toit lui paraissait la meilleure option pour rester discret, mais, son penchant pour la bagarre lui dictait une autre solution. Jacob se gratta le menton, qui arborait maintenant une légère barbe, pour se décider. Il fut vite interpelé par une ombre sur un autre toit. Discrète, rapide et appliqué, c'est comme ça qu'il pouvait définir la personne à l'autre bout qui avançait vers le bord.

-On verra qui sera le premier ! Sourit Jacob.

En moins d'une seconde il était au sol, béret sur la tête, il s'approcha des gardes. Il allait pouvoir jouer à son jeu préférer : la comédie. Il commença à marcher comme ses pochetrons qu'il croisait parfois dans la rue. Il se mit alors à gueuler comme un dégénérer pour alerter les trois hommes.

-Je veux…Hic ! …me plaindre à votre patron !

Ils se regardèrent puis un premier s'approcha.

-Monsieur je vous demanderais de partir je vous prie.

-Espèce de connard lâche-moi !

Il empoigna le garçon par le bras et l'éloigna. Enfin il ne l'emmena pas loin. Un petit croche pied et le voilà à terre plié en deux après un gros coup de pied dans le ventre. Tout sourire le brun attrapa l'épée du pauvre homme puis alla embrocher le deuxième garde. Un, deux, trois coups d'épée et le voilà mort. Il se retourna pour achever le dernier mais il fut pris de court par l'individu du toit. Il portait une capuche ne laissant apparaitre que sa bouche.

-Merci M'sieur ! A deux on fait du bon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'homme était pénétré dans la maison. Jacob se précipita pour le rattraper, pas question de se faire voler tout cet argent sous son nez. Le gaillard était rapide, passant par-dessus table et fauteuil, le brun ne manqua pas de le perdre. Toujours dans sa course, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la porte ouverte du bureau où était entreposé l'argent. Manifestement son ennemi n'était pas très bien informé. Vu le vacarme procuré il ne devait plus avoir grand monde à l'intérieur. Jacob se pencha pour attraper un coffre sous un meuble puis il le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. Les pièces brillaient à la lumière. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher un sourire de satisfaction. Mais soudain il se sentit violement tiré en arrière, puis plaqué contre le mur. En deux secondes le voilà coincé contre le mur, une lame qui sortait de la manche de son agresseur à la gorge. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme, mais également son propre cœur qui battait la chamade, complètement désemparé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? Cracha une voix rauque.

-Je veux juste l'argent. On partage si tu veux. Dit Jacob en lâchant son épée.

-Que veux-tu en faire ?

-La donner aux orphelins, c'est l'argent de leurs salaires à l'usine et ils n'ont toujours pas été payés depuis deux mois !

Depuis deux ans Jacob se vouait à la justice entre les patrons d'usines et les enfants qui y travaillaient. Ils n'avaient pas la vie facile ses pauvres enfants, et Jacob l'aillant vécu, il le savait parfaitement. Il avait appris à se battre beaucoup mieux au fil du temps et en avait usé pour se servir à une cause juste.

L'homme rabaissa sa lame qu'il rétracta puis relâcha le garçon. Il se dirigea vers le coffre et lui donna. Jacob l'observa de haut en bas pour essayer de cerner ses volontés, sa provenance ou autre.

-Et vous, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Jacob en rangeant l'argent dans son sac.

-Un peu comme toi, je veux sauver les gosses des usines en tuant quelqu'un.

-Qui ça ?

-Tu es curieux, gamin.

-Jacob Frye ! S'empressa de dire le garçon sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques secondes de malaise passèrent, comme si l'homme encapuchonné cherchait son propre nom. Il se mordait la lèvre inferieur et serrait les points. Puis il reprit son calme.

-Joel Weiss.

Ils sortirent par le toit de la maison pour ne pas se faire attraper par les gardes en contre bas. Une fois éloigné, ils purent reprendre leur conversation. Joel avait retiré sa capuche laissant apparaitre un brun aux yeux verts arborant la quarantaine. Jacob le dévisageait, étrangement troublé par certain de ses traits.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps gamin ? Demanda Joel agacé.

-Tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler Joel.

L'homme pris un air ahuri fasse à cette réflexion.

-Parce que tu crois en avoir une à t'appeler Frye ?

-Frye signifie liberté, non ? Et je suis tous ce qui a de plus libre. Sourit-il.

-Tu rajouteras arrogant dans ta liste.

Ils continuèrent leurs routes avant de redescendre enfin.

-Ça te dit d'aller dans un café ? Pour discuter. Demanda Weiss.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais pour parler de quoi ?

-Tu m'intéresses gamin.

Ils se rendirent donc dans un pub de Whitechapel et y trouvèrent une place à l'écart. A cette heure il n'y avait pas encore d'ivrogne à squatter les lieux.

\- Donc d'où viens-tu ? Commença Joel.

-De Manchester, j'étais dans un orphelinat avec ma sœur.

-Et maintenant tu es ici. Tu as été adopté ?

-Non, c'est ma sœur qui l'a été. Je ne suis pas le genre d'enfant dont l'on rêve, hyperactif, perturbateur, fugueur et j'en passe. Rigola-t-il.

-Alors comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Londres ?

-Je me suis enfuis à treize ans.

Jacob bu une gorgé de bière.

-Depuis je vis ici.

-Et ta sœur ?

-Et c'est moi le curieux ? Se moqua le plus jeune. Elle est partie en France, mais j'en sais pas plus.

Joel s'enfonça dans le siège assez satisfait de ces informations.

-Et toi ? Demanda Jacob.

-Moi quoi ?

-Pour qui travailles-tu ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Haha… Je travaille pour une organisation secrète vouée à rendre le monde meilleur.

-Dites donc, vous vendez du rêve dans ta secte.

-Ce n'est pas une secte, petit. Nous agissons dans l'ombre…

-…pour servir la lumière. Le coupa Jacob.

L'homme resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il connaitre cette devise ?

\- Comment connais-tu ces paroles ?

Le garçon passa les mains derrières son coup et détacha un collier. Le pendentif était une pièce avec une sorte de A étrange dessus et au dos ladite devise. Joel l'examina, troublé.

-Je l'ai depuis que je suis petit. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, surement mes parents.

-C'est l'emblème des Assassins.

-Ta secte ?

-Ce n'est pas une secte.

Weiss se leva et redonna le bijou à son propriétaire. Il paya l'addition puis ils sortirent.

-Je veux que tu me rejoignes dans trois jours là-bas ! Dit Joel en pointant le point le plus haut de Whitechapel.

-Pas de problème. Tu pourras ramener les amis de ta secte. Pouffa Jacob.

Joel roula des yeux et disparu dans une ruelle laissant le garçon repartir.

* * *

 **Alors voilà pour ce nouveaux chapitre ! Alors je n'ai pas trop parlé des cinq ans écoulés déjà parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire sur ces cinq années et aussi car les évènements du prochain chapitre en parleront probablement. Pareil j'ai direct commencé avec de l'action sans explication plus particulière mais encore une fois, PROCHAIN CHAPITRE XD !**

 **Bref, un nouveau perso' troublant qui risque de rendre les choses plus étranges qu'elles ne le sont !**

 **Au passage cette fic' se déroulera sur plusieurs années et c'est plus que très possible que de grandes ellipses ressurgissent alors beulaaaa !**

 **Je vous fait des beusous et a pluuus !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre c'est parti !  
**

* * *

Il faisait frais ce soir, et Jacob venait de rentrer dans la petite maison qu'il occupait pour retrouver Maggy. Cette femme était devenue une vraie mère adoptive pour lui. Elle le protégeait depuis leur rencontre il y 4 ans et demi. Dans cette petite maison, ils y vivaient à trois : Maggy, Gwen et lui.

Jacob rentra et alla s'installer sur une chaise et posa une bourse sur la table. Maggy qui était au fourneau se retourna vars ce garçon qu'elle avait adopté la seconde où elle comprit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle alla s'assoir en face de lui et pris la bourse pour y renverser les pièces dans un pot en verre en contenant quelques autres avant de lui demander comment il allait. Bras croisé, tête reposée dessus, Jacob était pensif et ne l'entendit pas. Cet homme l'intriguait autant que lui avait l'air de l'intriguer. Il ne put continuer sa réflexion, une main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il se redressa et observa son agresseur de cheveux.

-Tu es trop mignon comme ça. Ricana Gwen.

Jacob fit la moue puis observa son amie. Qu'elle avait changé en cinq ans. Elle avait grandi, beaucoup. Ses formes féminines étaient à présent bien marquées, elle avait coupé ses cheveux au-dessus des épaules ce qui mettait en valeur son visage légèrement bronzé. Elle était devenue une jeune femme ravissante.

Jacob se pencha en arrière pour atteindre un coussin du canapé et le lancer sur sa meilleure amie. Mais Gwen est rapide et connait par cœur le brun. Elle se retourna et attrapa le coussin et le relança en plein dans Jacob qui ne manqua pas de tomber de sa chaise. Les quatre fers en l'air, il ronchonnait sur son pauvre sort pendant que Gwen se moquait de lui. Maggy, elle continuait de regarder le spectacle qu'offraient les deux grands adolescents.

Une fois le calme revenue Gwen commença.

-Tu as réussi à récupérer l'argent Jacob ?

-Ouai sans problème. Se vanta-t-il. Je suis passé donner l'argent aux enfants avant de rentrer.

-Génial !

Gwen leva la main et son ami ne manqua pas de taper dedans tout sourire. En dix ans, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, ils se connaissaient par cœur. De vrai frère et sœur, disent les gens qui ne les connaissent pas.

Vint l'heure du diner. Tous trois se ressourçaient autour d'un potage. Le sujet du soir était les souvenir des trois, leur rencontre et leurs quelques aventures. Ils avaient rencontré Maggy alors que Gwen était tombée gravement malade à peine 2 mois après leur arrivée. La femme les avait alors recueillis et avait tissé un lien particulier avec les deux enfants. Une fois le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent et chacun se rendit dans sa chambre. Jacob tomba littéralement de sommeil dans son lit, mais il ne dormit pas longtemps. Une personne vint lui secouer les épaules pour le maintenir réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Gwen. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit du garçon qui fit de même.

-Bon raconte-moi. Commence-t-elle.

-Raconter quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as été aussi long.

C'est vrai que Jacob avait pris un peu de retard sur sa journée avec sa rencontre avec l'homme, il entreprit alors d'expliquer à son ami toute l'histoire.

-Si je résume tu as rencontré un gars qui se dit Assassin et qui veut sauver les orphelins ? Et il t'a donné rendez-vous dans trois jours ? Répéta Gwen.

-Ouai.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Jacob se laissa retomber en arrière, étalant ses bras sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux, cette journée avait vraiment été plus qu'épuisante. La brune restait en tailleurs à observer le jeune homme. Soudain elle remarqua une tâche rouge sur sa chemise au niveau du torse ainsi qu'un bout de tissu déchiré.

-Jacob ? Tu t'es blessé ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent puis descendirent à l'endroit qu'elle pointait.

-Hof. Trois fois rien. Sourit-il.

Gwen peut satisfaite de la réponse, se leva pour prendre une boite d'où elle sortit une grande bande. Elle fit signe au garçon de se redresser et d'ôter sa chemise. Elle entreprit les soins que lui avait enseignée Maggy. Une fois terminée, elle donna une nouvelle chemise à Jacob. Celui-ci se leva pour l'enfiler mais son regard tomba sur le miroir. Il s'y approcha et s'observa avec attention. Il avait changé énormément, ses cheveux étaient mi- longs et un peu bouclés par endroit, son visage s'était affiné et une légère barbe était venue harmoniser le tout. Il avait également énormément grandis, atteignant facilement le mètre quatre-vingts à présent. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies lui donnant une carrure plus élancée. Seule part qui n'avait pas changé en cinq ans était son sourire qui restait enfantin et qui avait le don de faire craquer les filles. C'était un adulte maintenant, loin d'être responsable, mais un adulte.

Il décolla enfin ses yeux de son reflet, Gwen referma la boite de soins et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jacob.

-Bonne nuit. Murmure-t-elle.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés et le jour du rendez-vous était arrivé. Jacob avait longtemps hésité mais sa meilleure amie l'avait décidé. Il grimpa alors sur le toit et retrouva Joel, toujours vêtu de sa tenue étrange. Le plus jeune vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Ba, tu n'as pas ramené tes amis ? Demanda Jacob.

-Les jours ne sont plus aux beaux fixes pour nous. Content que tu sois venu gamin.

-Bon que me veux-tu ?

Joel se tourna vers son cadet et pris son air des plus sérieux.

-Je veux que tu rejoignes la confrérie.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Non. Tu connais Londres par cœur, et tu te bats bien. Un peu d'entrainement et tu pourras facilement partir en mission.

Jacob se mit à rire. Faire partie d'une confrérie n'était pas de ses projets, respecter un crédo plein de règles encore moins. Il le disait lui-même : il est tous ce qu'il y a de plus libre.

-Et puis au vu de ce que tu possèdes, tu pourrais retrouver tes parents parmi les membres des Assassins.

Retrouver ses parents ? C'était une idée qui déplaisait énormément à Jacob. Pourquoi voudrait-il chercher les gens qui l'ont abandonné étant petit. A cause d'eux il avait été séparé de sa sœur et s'était retrouvé à dormir dehors pendant des jours.

-Ne compte pas sur cet argument pour me faire rentrer dans ta secte.

-Tu pourras sauver les enfants de Londres. Ceux qui comme toi vivent comme ils peuvent dans les rues et travaillent pour un rien !

Cette proposition lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Sauver les enfants de Londres faisait partie de ces choses qu'il qualifiait d'infaisable. Dans cette liste il y avait mis devenir un chevalier lorsqu'il était petit, ainsi que retrouver Evie.

-Très bien, et si j'accepte qu'est que ce qu'on fera ensuite ?

-Je te ferais un entrainement pour t'apprendre ce dont tu as besoin et tu pourras partir en mission ensuite.

-Et en quoi consistent ces « missions » ?

-Majoritairement tuer des Templiers, nos ennemis.

-Très bien. On commence quand ?

-Attend tu es sure ? C'est un engagement à vie Jacob.

-On m'a toujours dire de réfléchir avant d'agir, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer.

Joel se mit à sourire et donna rendez-vous le lendemain même heure ici. Commencerait alors l'entrainement du jeune homme pour devenir un Assassin.

* * *

 **Eh bien j'espère que cela vous aura plus :). Alors j'ai pas beaucoup parlé de ce qui c'était passé pendant les cinq ans mais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, ils ont été recueilli par Maggy et elle s'est occupée d'eux. Et pour la relation entre Gwen et Jacob j'avoue qu'elle est ambigu mais après tout après autant d'année à se côtoyé normale qui soit aussi proche. Et donc voilà petit Jacob est un Assassin. Étant donné que dans Syndicates il s'allie avec des Templiers sans trop réfléchir ça me paraissait normal qu'il rentre dans l'ordre sans trop y avoir repensé.  
**

 **Bref ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Désolé du retard :'3 voilà la suite !  
**

* * *

Londres 1866

Perché sur un toit Jacob attendait les ordres de son mentor. Joel accroupi à côté de lui observait la rue en contre-bas. Combien de temps qu'ils étaient là ? Deux heures ? Le jeune brun n'en pouvait plus de patienter. Il se lamenta en écartant les bras et s'allongeant sur les tuiles. Le soleil était au plus haut et l'éblouissait. Il passa sa main ganté d'une toute nouvelle lame secrète devant ses yeux.

-On va attendre encore longtemps ? grogna-t-il.

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour que cette crapule sorte. Répondit simplement Joel.k

Ce qui signifiait une éternité. Jacob avait attendu ce jour avec impatience, le jour où il ferait sa première mission seul. Mais, Joel, comme à son habitude, aimait pousser les nerfs du garçon à bout. Il lui avait donc confié une mission où la patience serait la bienvenue. La cible, un templier du nom de Hawring, patron d'une usine du Nord de Londres. Celle dans laquelle travaille actuellement Gwen.

Mais enfin, Hawring sortie de son bureau. Joel lança un regard approbateur à son élève et ce dernier commença à suivre l'homme. Il rabattu la capuche de son manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'au hanche puis il se laissa glisser le long d'une gouttière et se fondit dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle. Il suivit le gaillard à présent entouré d'homme habillé de rouge. Il les suivit jusqu'à leur arrivée dans l'usine. Une fois là, le brun s'assit derrière une caisse et relut le papier avec la méthode avec laquelle il devait assassiner le Templier : un simple égorgement. Il entreprit de rentrer dans le bâtiment par le toit. Il monta en quelques secondes, cette année d'entrainement lui avait plus que bénéfique, il savait correctement se battre à présent avec des armes digne de ce nom.

Le voilà à présent accroupis sur une poutre en métal du plafond. Il observait les enfants en contre bas qui travaillait, cela le dégoutait. Il avait travaillé également dans ces endroits, mais ces rebellions régulières lui valurent plusieurs renvoies. Et à chaque fois Gwen le suivait, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle se faisait viré à son tour.

Hawring pénétra dans l'enceinte et lança quelques ordres. Puis il se dirigea vers un groupe de jeunes adultes. Une femme nettoyait ses mains sales pleines de suie. Un coup de pied par-là, et l'un des hommes renversa le seau, et voilà que l'eau s'étale par terre. La femme se releva furieuse après les insultes jeter par le patron.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute Monsieur ! C'est votre homme qui a mis un coup de pied dedans ! Dit la femme droite comme un piqué.

Jacob reconnu la voix, c'était celle de Gwen. Il fut pris d'un pincement au cœur, sa meilleure amie avait des problèmes et il ne pouvait rien faire. Pris par son insolence elle reçut une gifle de Hawring. La joue rouge, les yeux humides, elle resta droite et digne face à cette humiliation. Mais elle ne fit pas face longtemps à l'homme. Une ombre fondit sur le patron et celui-ci s'écroula, la gorge en sang. Gwen porta sa main à sa bouche, son estomac se retourna face à l'horreur. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme encapuchonné. Elle crut reconnaitre un instant son sauveur avant qu'il ne parle6.

\- Sauve-toi Gwen !

Elle ne prit pas le temps de remercier l'homme, elle courait déjà vers l'extérieur. Hors d'haleine elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle, elle regarde à gauche, à droite. Rien. Elle n'avait pas été suivie. Elle s'affala contre le mur et se laissa glisser le long jusqu'au sol. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa joue douloureuse. Puis soudain, fatiguée, à bout de nerf, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était épuisée par cette situation, elle en venait à regretter son choix six ans plus tôt. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois sans emplois. Les journées étaient longues et ennuyantes en plus d'être épuisantes depuis que Jacob passait son temps avec Weiss. Il lui manquait.

Après quelques minutes elle ressortit de la rue et commença à gambader dans les grandes avenues. Elle repensa à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, elle le connaissait et lui aussi. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce mystérieux personnage. Mais elle fut vite sortie de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit des cris et des tirs se rapprocher. Elle se retourna et à son grand étonnement un jeune homme se faisait poursuivre par une armée de Blighters. Elle reconnut rapidement la tenue du garçon de tout à l'heure. La capuche volant dans le vent elle put enfin mettre un nom sur cet homme.

-Jacob ?!

Gwen était partagée entre honte et inquiétude. Le brun tourna dans une rue plus petite empêchant l'attroupement entier de le suivre. La brune se précipita dans une allée opposée. A chaque coup de feu elle serrait les dents, _pourvus qu'il n'arrive rien à cet idiot_. Elle accéléra afin de se trouver devant la masse. Puis une occasion se montra, une artère reliait les deux rues. Elle s'y faufila et lorsque Jacob arriva à son niveau elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers elle. Pas le temps de réfléchir, elle l'entraina dans le labyrinthe qu'est Londres.

Il leur aura fallu une dizaine de minutes pour les semer. Appuyés contre un mur, ils reprirent leurs souffles tant bien que mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Demanda Gwen.

-Rien pourquoi ? Répondit innocemment Jacob.

La brune le regarda un sourcil haussé.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ok, lorsque tu t'es fait giflée j'ai sauté sur Hawring et après je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de garde.

Finalement c'est le désespoir qui prit la femme. Décidemment il ne changerait jamais.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-C'était ma mission.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et puis je ne l'ai appris que ce matin.

Ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, calmement. Mais ce ne fut sans compter les imprévus.

-Jacob ! Cria un homme.

Joel attrapa l'épaule de son élève surprenant les deux jeunes.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je devais l'aider ! Et de toute façon ma cible est morte. Répondit Jacob.

-Et tu as ameuté tout le quartier ! Tu connais la discrétion ? Si tu veux rester dans la confrérie va falloir que tu arrêtes de laisser tes sentiments entraver ta mission, gamin !

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu n'es pas mon père !

Joel ne sut que répondre, les poings serrés, il se mordait la lèvre inferieur. Sentant la tension, Gwen s'interposa entre le deux hommes.

-Je crois que le mieux c'est que Jacob aille méditer tout ça à la maison. Sourit-elle à Weiss. Allé, on rentre.

Elle attrapa la main de Jacob pour le sortir de sa confrontation et ils partirent en silence.

* * *

La soirée passa et Gwen buvait une tasse de thé tranquillement dans le salon. Maggy et Jacob s'étaient couchés. Elle parcourait les annonces à la recherche d'un nouveau travail, mais rien. C'est fou, même lorsqu'il ne travaille pas avec elle, il réussit tout de même à lui faire perdre son boulot.

On frappa à la porte. Gwen se leva et alla ouvrir. Et de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait…

Joel.

* * *

 **Bon alors je sais je fais beaucoup de saut dans le temps, maiiis, c'est nécessaire pour l'avancé de l'histoire et que l'on puisse comprendre tout ! J'ai tant d'idée et je peux vous dire que cette fanfic' aura une suite c'est sure ! En attendant, à la prochaine pour la petite discussion entre Joel et Gwen.**


End file.
